¿Real o ficción?
by my-sixteen-panics
Summary: Sutilmente voltea hacia mi mesa, dedicandome una mirada cargada de el más inexpresivo deseo. -Serás mi novio- KisaIta.


_Hace ya un buen tiempo que escribí esta historia. La escribí para una compañera que ama a Itachi, y también para despejarme de los traumas que a veces me causa mi adorado kitsune. Bueno en fin, espero que en verdad Itachi no sea así, pero ya saben, tiene una personalidad y una mirada que hacen que luzca como... Ojalá les guste!  
_**

* * *

¿Real o ficción?**

_Abigail, divina trinidad._

Ahí está él, en ese escenario, luce divino, como siempre, como todas las noches desde que lo conocí por primera vez. La luz que ilumina su piel pálida y resalta sus ojos rojo sangre.

_Abigail, princesa cruel._

Tiene una mirada tan fría e hipnotizante. No bien no le preguntas nada y ya te está rechazando. Siempre es muy altivo y orgulloso a pesar de que sus movimientos te indiquen lo contrario. Su contorno difuso entre luces y sombras lo hacen ver misterioso y sexy.

_Y vienes en tiempos de confusión._

Sutilmente voltea hacia mi mesa, hacia mi dirección, dedicándome una mirada cargada del más inexpresivo deseo, no creo que indique algo más, y si lo hace no puedo saberlo. Termina la canción y baja del entarimado, plantándose frente a mí. De cerca se ve más intrigante, más hermoso y muy contradictorio. ¿Qué querrá de mí?

_¡Oh, grande impostora! Escúchame._

Pide que lo siga a un lugar apartado y obedezco. Quiere proponerme un trato.  
-Necesito alejarme de este escenario- se detiene -y me encantaría que tú me ayudases-

_No eres mejor difamación,  
vas a traicionar a tu público con mentiras y calumnias de utilidad._

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?- pregunto confuso.  
-Serás mi novio-  
-¿Qué?- pregunto de nuevo, en voz baja, incrédulo -¿yo?-  
-Sí, aunque si no quieres…-  
-Eso quiere decir que yo… ¿te gusto?- pregunto dudoso.  
-¡NO! Para nada… Es sólo que la única condición para que me acepten es que tengo que tener una relación formal y estable…-  
-¿En qué clase de lugar te piden ese requisito?-  
-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!- me grita -¿ayudarás o busco a alguien más?-  
-Cuentas conmigo, ¿eh?-  
-Itachi… Uchiha-  
-Bien Itachi Uchiha, yo soy Kisame Hoshigaki-

_Líder mundial, pudieses ser, lo sabes._

Aparece Itachi, mi "novio", frente a mí, con un atuendo que infartaría a cualquiera que lo viese; me parece raro que salga así.  
-¿A dónde vas?-  
-A una junta _mamá_- dice enojado, una de sus condiciones es que no debo interrogarlo.

_Control total pretendes._

-¿Con un traje así?-  
-Es para impresionar a la audiencia- vaya que lo logrará.

_¿Será real? ¿Serás ficción? ¿Cuál es tu versión?_

Toco su piel de porcelana, fría como el hielo, suave como el terciopelo. Facciones finas, ojos resplandecientes de color rubí con gotas obsidianas en ellos, pómulos marcados por profundas marcas, sombras púrpuras bajo sus ojos.  
-¿Qué eres?-pregunto en un murmullo.  
-Alguien con mucha prisa- dice y se suelta. De inmediato se va.

_Brillante y atractiva, una poción instintiva.  
Su cualidad es la persuasión a nivel mayor.  
El mundo en espera de una falsa protección._

Hacemos… Tenemos sexo. Esto no puede llamarse hacer el amor. Pareciera, pero solo soy un maniquí que complace lo que pide. No lo hago porque se sienta bien, la verdad es que esto apesta. Pero a él parece gustarle, digo, lo disfruta. Sus jadeos son elixir y veneno, me dan vida para después quitármelo. Aun así, no soy capaz de moverme un paso para coger mi ropa y largarme de allí.

_Mismo fuego que calienta, mismo fuego que te quema, te quema  
Mismo fuego que calienta, mismo fuego que te quema, te quema._

Termina llenándome la piel de él y me obliga a hacerlo también, pero duele, arde, quema. Es horrible. Sólo para que siga adelante. Sólo pare que yo no muera. Es encontrar el pretexto, no motivo, del día para seguir.

_¿Serás real? ¿Serás ficción? ¿Cuál es tu versión?  
Brillante y atractiva, una poción instintiva.  
Su cualidad es la persuasión a nivel mayor.  
El mundo en espera de solo un falso salvador._

Itachi duerme. Parece mentira. Luce inocente y también lindo. ¿Yo? Sólo busco una posición cómoda para verlo dormir y para que mi corazón no duela tanto, sencillo, ¿no? Al final, mañana será lo mismo, temprano tengo que hacerle el desayuno e irme a trabajar y cuando regrese, el aún no habrá llegado.

Y esperaré, por lo menos, no sentirme tan sólo cuando prenda la televisión y vea en las noticias al nuevo cantante del momento y mi total perdición: ITACHI UCHIHA.

* * *

_Y tará! ¿Que tal les pareció? ¿Ha estado bien? ¿Un review? ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
